This invention relates to a mat, in which a pile yarn is tufted onto a base cloth and the entire or a part of pile shape is a cut pile. This mat is mainly used for a rental purpose.
A conventional mat, in which a pile yarn is tufted onto a base cloth and the entire or a part of pile shape is a cut pile, is roughly classified into two categories: outdoor type and indoor type. The outdoor mat is required to provide a brushing force in order to remove a great quantity of dust including comparatively large grain size, or to remove dust efficiently from corrugated shoe soles. Therefore, the pile yarn of the outdoor mat is composed of a nylon monofilament twist yarn comprising a thick nylon monofilament single yarn. An artificial grass is a typical example of it. Since the indoor mat is required to provide a high holding ability of moisture and dust, its pile yarn is composed of a twist yarn comprising thin single yarn of fibers such as BCF nylon, vinylon, rayon, acryl, polyester, cotton etc.
FIG. 7 is a vertical sectional partial view of a conventional indoor mat. A pile yarn 10 comprises a BCF nylon twist yarn. The pile yarn 10 is secured to a rubber sheet 3 in such a manner that it is tufted onto a base cloth 2 and fixed by a bonding agent such as a latex 4 on a non-piled surface as occasion demands. This is called as an integral type. The entire or a part of the pile yarn 10 has a shape of cut-pile. FIG. 7 shows the cut-pile only. FIG. 8 is a schematic view showing a state of the pile yarn 10 of FIG. 7. The pile yarn 10 opens to an U-shape.
Generally, the BCF nylon twist yarn is formed by twisting two to four paralleled yarns comprising sixty-eight BCF nylon single yarns. A size of one BCF nylon single yarn frequently used is about 20 deniers. On the other hand, the nylon monofilament twist yarn is formed by twisting about several to ten nylon monofilament single yarns, and a size of one nylon monofilament single yarn is about 200 to 500 deniers. Generally, a size of the BCF nylon single yarn is 5 to 80 deniers and that of the nylon monofilament single yarn is 100 to 1,000 deniers. A size of single yarn fiber of vinylon, rayon, acryl, polyester, cotton etc., is 1 to 10 deniers.
The outdoor mat and indoor mat have included the following merits and demerits respectively. The outdoor mat has provided a large brushing force to produce a large dust removing effect, because each nylon monofilament twist yarn has been stiff and standing upright. However, variation of color pattern of produced colored pile yarn has been limited to a small range and a touch of fabric has not been changed, so that the mat has been unable to meet demands of customer. Since a specific surface area of one nylon monofilament twist yarn has been small due to thickness of one nylon monofilament single yarn, it has been inevitable to increase a weight of pile yarn used per unit area in order to give clear color pattern to the mat, so that its cost has been increased.
On the other hand, the indoor mat has provided an excellent holding ability of moisture and dust and realized a variety of color owing to the BCF nylon twist yarn differing from the nylon monofilament twist yarn, so that it has been able to meet demands of customer satisfactorily. However, the BCF nylon twist yarn has been soft and its revealed cut section of twist yarn has been released from the twisted state, so that tip end of the cut section has been separated and opened. Therefore, it has been difficult to enhance the brushing ability and the dust removing effect has been small. In the indoor mat as illustrated in FIG. 9, two paralleled yarns 101 composing the pile yarn 10 are separated and opened from the cut end face so that the pile yarn 10 becomes unable to provide the dust removal function required for the dust control mat.
For this reason, it has become required to produce a mat which can compensate demerits of both the outdoor and indoor mats and make use of their merits, and further to produce a mat suitable for use in an intermediate purpose for both indoor and outdoor purposes. An object of this invention is to provide such a mat.